AME SOEUR
by seshat4
Summary: This a Harry-Ginny story as of now. The story starts in a post-Voldemort period. It is a romantic fiction between Harry and Ginny. Initially starting with the idea on how Ginny feels as a world worshiping Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort, wants to see him and the only female of the Golden Trio, Hermione, as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing but the plot.

_**Author's** **Notes**_: This a Harry-Ginny story as of now. It may grow and change depending of where my mind takes me. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will love some reviews as they are what keeps me going, so please keep reviewing!

_**Summary**_: The story starts in a post-Voldemort period. It is a romantic fiction between Harry and Ginny. Initially starting with the idea on how Ginny feels as a world worshiping Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort, wants to see him and the only female of the Golden Trio, Hermione, as a couple.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

AME SOEUR

^.^

"What, what is this? Where am I? Is that, is that Voldemort? "

A gasp escaped his lips when he realized that the mutilated form standing in front of him was in fact Voldemort.

"But how is this possible?" said a bewildered Harry. "He has been dead for four years almost."

But now was not the time to think as a jet of pure green light was thrown his way. Harry jumped away just in time to avoid an Avada.

"No this cannot be true, Merlin not again!" was what Harry kept repeating as he kept dodging hexes that were being sent his way by a no-nose Voldemort. He searched for his wand in his pockets but couldn't find it. He was trying to run away from Riddle when he suddenly tripped on a rock and fell face down. The fall was so bad that he could taste blood which apparently was coming from his nose judging by the stinging sensation he was feeling there.

Harry was then surrounded by a laugh that sent shivers down his spine and in no way felt right to his ears. He tried to get up but found himself incapable of doing that. Suddenly he was facing the nose less Voldemort once again. Harry tried to push himself up but failed recurrently. Voldemort was now raising his wand with an Avada on his lips. Harry's eyes widened in horror as the curse left Voldemort's wand. Harry closed his eyes tightly in anticipation of the curse. And finally the green light struck him. He felt as if someone had poured a whole bucket of ice-chilled water on him. Each droplet stung Harry deep.

"But wait, am I supposed to still feel even after I am dead?" said Harry. Something didn't feel right to him. And slowly he could feel a new sensation, sensation of being wet. Gasping Harry opened his eyes and shot up from the bed like a rocket on fire.

"What, What on Earth was that?" said a panting Harry. That was just a dream, thank Merlin. He looked in the mirror next to his bed to find himself all drenched in sweat.

"But why such a vivid dream?" said Harry to himself as he decided to take a shower and begin his day in a now Voldemort free world.

* * *

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing but the plot.

**_Author's _****_Notes_**: This a Harry-Ginny story as of now. It may grow and change depending of where my mind takes me. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will love some reviews as they are what keeps me going, so please keep reviewing!

**_Summary_**: The story starts in a post-Voldemort period. It is a romantic fiction between Harry and Ginny. Initially starting with the idea on how Ginny feels as a world worshiping Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort, wants to see him and the only female of the Golden Trio, Hermione, as a couple.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

AME SOEUR

^.^

Even before Harry descended down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld place, he could hear the clattering of dishes in the kitchen. "Ginny must be washing the dirty dishes" he thought.

Harry and Ginny aka Ginerva Weasely soon to be Potter, have been in a relationship for the last two years. After Voldemort's defeat, most of the Hogwarts students wanted to re-do their year at school. Harry and his friends went back for their seventh year whereas Ginny went to re-do her sixth and seventh years both. It was a mutual decision by them to not date each other till they both finish their schooling at least, although most believe it was primarily Harry's decision and he had to actually do a lot to persuade Ginny, which might have included threatening to never ever get back with her. It wasn't that Harry did not like her. Nope, he was positive he loved her. But he wanted a few years to himself. He wanted to know himself, to know what he is as a person. And he is proud of the decision he made. And as soon as Ginny finished her newts, Harry, being true to his words, asked Ginny out. A year later Harry proposed Ginny to be his forever and she of course agreed. The very next day she moved into 12 Grimmauld place and since then they have been living together.

Harry quietly steeped into the kitchen, reached over to the stove to pour himself a cup of coffee and proceeded over to the dining table. A wise man once said it is better to not poke a sleeping dragon. And that was what Ginny was at that moment. Harry was sure that even a simple good morning was going to set her off. But what really got to him was what had made her so upset in the wee hours of today's morning. A series of loud thuds and cracks woke him up from his musing as he looked up to see the washed dishes fallen on the floor with most of them broken. He then met the eyes of his girlfriend which were as red as her hair. Harry put the cup down on the table, got up and walked to the broken dishes, brandished his wand towards the plates and said "_Reparo_". All of them mended themselves. Then wish a swish of "_Mobiliarbus_", the dishes flew to their own spaces.

Harry looked straight into the eyes of the now huffing and puffing dragon. Red that promised a lot of bloodshed was what he saw there. He quickly took hold of his cup of coffee from the table and moved out of the kitchen, turning straight towards the library with an "_Accio today's Daily Prophet_".

It was when he was comfortably seated on the high cushion chairs of the famous Black library, that he noticed the cause of today's disturbance - The headlines on the Daily Prophet:

"**Has the chosen one finally found **_**his **__**chosen **__**one**_**?" **

Below it was a large picture of him and Hermione, his best friend, one-third of the golden trio, walking in a deserted road, laughing and holding hands.

Anyone who knew them would know how perfectly normal the picture was, but Ginny clouded by some nargles failed to see so. To add to the anger was Harry's argument on not publicizing their engagement. Harry wanted to keep his personal life personal and not make it a thing for the paparazzi, something that Ginny obviously didn't agree to. He put the paper aside, got out of the library, and started to walk towards their room where he then tried to explain things to an irate Ginny; once again.

* * *

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing but the plot.

**_Author's_****_Notes_**: This a Harry-Ginny story as of now. It may grow and change depending of where my mind takes me. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will love some reviews as they are what keeps me going, so please keep reviewing!

**_Summary_**: The story starts in a post-Voldemort period. It is a romantic fiction between Harry and Ginny. Initially starting with the idea on how Ginny feels as a world worshiping Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort, wants to see him and the only female of the Golden Trio, Hermione, as a couple.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

AME SOEUR

^.^

Harry stood in front of the closed doors to his and Ginny's room, debating on whether to go in or not considering how silent the room was. If Ginny wasn't breaking anything, Harry didn't know how to react. He hesitated for a moment but nonetheless opened the door. Stepping inside the room, closing the door, he walked towards Ginny who was standing at the window with silent tears running down her face. Harry sighed. Reaching to her, Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you" said Harry.

"But you love Hermione as well" Ginny retaliated.

"Like a friend and you know that very well" Harry said irritated.

"That picture in the prophet speaks a thousand words harry" Ginny said back.

Harry turned Ginny to face him, he held her hands in his own and said, "Do you really believe so little in me?"

It was Ginny's turn to take a deep sigh. "I know you love me and Merlin knows I love you with everything in me. I am not worried that you will betray me. I am worried that may be I am not the best choice for you."

"You both have been through so much together which has created such a special bond between you two that however hard I try; I can never ever be in her place. I envy how close you both are. You don't speak a word and still she perfectly understands what you want. I can never be that person in your life. I am worried that one day you will realize how perfect she is for you." said Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, don't ever doubt yourself again. Hermione and I have a great friendship. But that's just it. We are friends, nothing more. Nor will we ever be anything other than friends. She is not the woman of my dreams. You are."

"I love waking up to you every morning. I would die to hold you in my arms. I love the burnt toasts you make. I would give up anything to be with you Ginny." Harry explained to her. "I don't care how perfect Hermione is, because I am in love with you, not her. I want you to be in my life, because you are my everything."

"I love you too Harry. More than anything in the world." said Ginny enveloping Harry in a hug.

* * *

**Thank You!**


End file.
